edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EEnE:In distress
EEnE:In distress-Fan is a continuation of the events after the movie "big picture show" where Jony is from the outside world while now eds are very dear to the children before unsuccessfullyattempted to defraud, now are more popular and accepted but Jony took his place asthe least accepted and wants to seek revenge so that's when with the help of a cousin with great scientific knowledge to build a robot achieves full of weapons and this cuts off the head to the cousin in an order by jony its high madness, eds while having fun at a big party at Nazz's house and ask to please this is not a dream when Nazz kisses on the lips at 3, the robot suddenly appears deriving jony the door and without turn gives the order backand killing machine to all children, eds manage to escape and close in the fourth eddy. Eddy:Eddy Nazz boyfriend so double-D ed you are jealous, eddy think you no longer need moremoney so keep your pig in a drawer, after escaping eddy eat a candy to soothe the nervesand the great anger that I finally accepted, and things had worsened again and start hitting things in his room at the robot that listens and roll-vlo the wall eds hide under the bed, Double D is a jar with water and throw it to robot which weakens and they escape. Age:13 Double-D:Edd has reduced its level of enthusiasm and in the studio to start putting more time with his beloved Nazz to see that it is carrying eddy, Double-D panics and sadness at seeing hisbeloved Nazz and killed after leaving immobile the robot with water jony wants to seek revenge for taking away his greatest love so to be with his friends and leaves his homebehind becoming a criminal. Age:13 Ed:Ed unlike his friends remains the same as before, to see the death of his sister decides to escape with their stories with their friends leaving his mother as he did in the first movie, edgets into a problem when entering midnight and steal a cyber vending a machinebecause he was hungry, which would be the first crime to avenge many separate it fromthat way of his sister. Age:14 Jony:Jony mad to be beaten by all his friends at the end of the movie "big picture show" that decides with the help of his cousin scientist (which betrays and kills later) constructs a super robot with illegal weapons within which it uses as device attack and defense whichends with sarah, jimmy, Rolf, Nazz and kevin and laughs like crazy and then look desperateto eds, one by one, that is his folly in 50 short pieces to his friend plank. Age:11 Eddy's brother:It's a drug dealer who sold to the cruel for 10 kilos of cocaine and this is allied with his brother and his friends to help in an attack command and other illegal activities, Eddy's brother came back after losing his trabajotratando drug to cheat as eddy unsuccessfullydecided to enter the world of the drug. Age:19 The series is very humorous black and represents the fury of the anti eds jony jony and the madness to seek revenge. (Could go into production between 2012 and 2013).